overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Adlersbrunn
Adlersbrunn is one of the locations in Overwatch. It is the setting of Junkenstein's Revenge and a modified version of Eichenwalde. Map layout Adlersbrunn takes place on a modifed area of Eichenwalde, shortly before the checkpoint for the payload. The main difference is the lack of access to inside the castle and the removed hazards near the bridge. Other changes include a cut-off point at the archway and no door or access to the lower area of the map on the left. The large door to the castle sits behind the players spawn and the zomnics spawn from the opposite side of the map. The map has three main lanes of travel for the zomnics and players: The Ramparts on the left , the Bridge in the center and the Water on the right. The Ramparts are a raised stretch on the left side of the map which can be acessed via a staircase and holds 2 spawn points for Zomnics at the end of it. A small rectangluar area is at the end of it where the Summoner and the Reaper both spawn. The Bridge is in the centre of the map and is a wide stretch of land. At the end of the bridge is a turned over cart, blocking players standing at the door from seeing one of the zomnic spawns at the far end of the map. To the right of this cart is where Junkensteins' monster spawns. The witch spawns at the end of the Bridge, in front of the Monster's area. The Zomnic Spawn Area is a small dip down. The Water is on the right side of the map and has a spawn point for zomnics at the end of it, albiet much closer than the others. There is also water on the left of the bridge with a spawn point at the end of the road, but it is not considered a lane. The player is able to traverse the water with no danger to them. Shock tires are able to spawn down all three of these lanes. The Castle itself has a small high ground on the right and a much higher up platform on the left. The door that the players need to defend is inbetween these spots. At the far right end of the map is an L shaped platform from which Dr. Junkenstein spawns. Story This map was once home to Dr. Jamison Junkenstein, a brilliant scientist who created extraordinary, lifelike automatons. Originally employed by the Lord of Adlersbrunn, Junkenstein's creations were looked down on as nothing more than "useless trinkets" and used as slaves. After repeated abuse and mistreatment towards his automatons, Junkenstein vowed to earn the respect of the Lord and the townsfolk by creating a creature that could think for itself. After many attempts however, he was unable to create "true life". On the verge of abandoning his work, he was approached by the Witch of the Wilds, who had been an admirer of his work. She offered him the "Spark of Life" in exchange for a future, unknown favour. He agreed, and thus Dr. Junkenstein's Monster was finally born. With its first thought, it decided it would be a slave to no one, and began attacking the town of Adlersbrunn before disappearing... See more * Junkenstein, a digital comic short. Trivia *Unlike Estádio das Rãs, the Summer Games Lúcioball map, Adlersbrunn is not an entirely original map. It actually uses the last few meters of Eichenwalde's first payload checkpoint, albeit heavily modified. *Widowmaker , Tracer , Genji , Hanzo , Brigitte and Soldier 76 are all able to access Dr. Junkenstein's spawn point. *Each Boss' spawn points are marked with a flower on the floor below where they spawn. When they are close to spawning, the hitbox will be present before they appear. Patch changes }} pl:Adlersbrunn Category:Location Category:Maps Category:Seasonal Content